The Problems With Fakes
Story Jon, April and Jack are in the Plumber base and a red alert pops up. Jon: Any alien attack? Jack: No. April: I’ll get it up. April brings up the alert which is a news report in the news station. News Woman: In breaking news, Jon Marron who is a worldwide known superhero, has started attacking the people of the planet for no reason. As this report shows from Duncan McGreggor. The news report changes to see Duncan within a destroy town centre of Belgium. Duncan: Thank you Cassy. Earlier today, people saw Jon Marron and were ecstatic considering his hero status. But out of nowhere, he attacked in his form of NRG and, as you can see, obliterated the town centre. A few people are in hospital but luckily no-one is dead, and we are all wondering, why is Jon Marron attacking the people he swore to protect? Jon closes the news broadcast. Jon: So another evil me. Eva walks in the Plumber base, leaving Jon, Jack and April confused. Jon: How did you get in? Eva: I’ve hacked government sites and everything like that, do you think it was that hard for me to break in here. April: How long did it take you? Eva: Five weeks. Jack: So, I guess you know who this is. Eva: Well not exactly. I have some sort of DNA from him. April: Male? Jon: Stance, height, it doesn’t correspond with that of a female. Jon takes the DNA sample and places it in the DNA Splicer. April: How long will that take? Jon: A few seconds. The DNA Splicer makes a ding sound and results pop up on the monitor but only say it’s Jon Marron. Jack: You? Jon: So this guy wants to be me, and looks like me. Eva: I’m not so sure about that. Eva zooms into the DNA within the Splicer and see more DNA and the results pop up on the monitor. April: Well, we have two more options. Jack: Unless it is another evil you from another universe. Jon: Don’t say that. The names pop up. April: Allen Marty. Jack: And Bob Wells. Jon: Allen and Wells. Swear they are familiar from somewhere. Eva: You know them two? Jon: Oh no, not them, their names. Well Allen and Wells that is. Jack: Anyway, how do we locate whoever they are? April: Plumber data base. We have access to every data base within the world. April puts the two names in the data base and two records pop up. Jack: It says that Allen Marty died 4 years ago, but Bob Wells is still alive. Jon: Where does Mr. Wells live? April: Manresa Road. Jon: Eva, wish to accompany me. April: What?! Jon: If Eva keeps on helping, then I want to see how she is on the front line. Eva: Okay, thanks. Jon and Eva leave the Plumber Base. April: Why didn’t we get picked? Jack: Stop being a baby. The screen goes to a house in Manresa Road. Jon and Eva walk up to the door and knock on it. A few moments later, a man in his 30’s opens the door. Eva: Mr. Wells? Bob: Yes. He sees Jon Marron. Bob: Mr. Marron, what a surprise. Jon: We have come here under a bit of investigation. Bob: About the evil you. Come in. Bob allows Jon and Eva in the house and leads them to the sitting room, where Jon and Eva sit on the couch. Bob: There’s been a lot of attacks. Jon: And Belgium was the latest one. Bob: Yeah. New York, Copenhagen, Rome and a few others. Eva: They are all capital cities. Bob: Wait here. Bob walks off. Eva: I think he’s the guy. Jon: Nope, he hasn’t done anything yet. Bob walks back in. He hands Jon and Eva a photo album. Bob: I’ve been taking pictures of all the crash sites. All the places this guy has been attacking. I was there for all of them. Jon: What do you mean you were there? Bob: I’m a journalist. I’ve been there all the times that the evil you has attacked, Mr. Marron. Jon: I see. Out of curiosity, do you know someone called Allen Marty? Bob: Yes why? Eva: You think Allen is the evil clone? Jon: I have a hunch yes. Bob: Allen and I worked together a lot on a few projects during university, but an accident caused major injuries to him and minor to me, and he died. Eva: What was the accident? Jon: Eva! Bob: Its fine. The accident was a lab experiment we were doing. But it was many years ago. Jon: Thanks for talking to us. Just then a blur runs in and it’s a red XLR8. Jon: A red XLR8? ???: Bob Wells. It’s taken me a long time to locate you. Bob: Who are you? ???: I’m Allen, remember? Allen grabs Bob and races off. Jon: Get back to Plumber HQ, tell April and Jack. Jon this the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into XLR8 and races off after Allen. They increase speeds and XLR8 is running alongside Allen. While they are running, they talk. Allen: I wasn’t sure you were fast enough. XLR8: I’ve been doing this for a long time. XLR8 grabs Bob Wells and runs off in the opposite direction. Allen skids to a stop. Allen: Oh no you don’t. Allen races after XLR8. XLR8 arrives in the Plumber Base, where April, Jack and Eva are waiting. XLR8 puts Bob down. XLR8: Allen is coming! Just as XLR8 finishes talking, Allen arrives. Bob: Why are you after me? Allen: You always want to be man of the hour, person with the best story. This was a great way to expose you. April: So you attacked different cities to get his attention? Allen: Yes. Allen flashes red and returns into his Human form. XLR8: Well, I never would have thought you looked like that. Eva: So, now what will you do? Allen flashes red and turns into Swampfire. Allen is about to attack Bob, but XLR8 grabs Swampfire and races out with him, taking him to him to Hyde Park, where news broadcasters are filming. XLR8 chucks Swampfire on to the ground. XLR8: It’s over Allen Marty! Allen stands up and sees the news reporters and cameras. Allen: You brought a film crew to watch you get beat. In a flash of red, Allen goes from Swampfire into Humungousaur. XLR8: You have gone for the muscle. Why do you want to be like me? Allen: Because I am better than you. XLR8: Because you’re older? Allen: Because I’m better! Allen goes to punch XLR8, but XLR8 moves fast and dodges. Allen: You want to keep on dodging like a wimp. XLR8: Not a wimp, I’ve got a plan! XLR8 hits the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into Echo Echo. Allen: Interesting. Echo Echo: Well, I have a good reason. Echo Echo copies himself and surrounds Allen and produces a wall of sound. Allen falls over and transforms back into his human form Echo Echo: It’s over. Allen then flashes red and turns into a red Shocksquatch and then shoots a big bolt of electricity at Echo Echo and sends him into a tree. The Ultimatrix times out and Echo Echo turns back into Jon. Jon: Argh. Allen walks towards Jon and is about to fire an electricity bolt at him. Then, Bob Wells walks behind Allen. Bob: Allen! Allen turns around and sees Bob. Allen: Bob. So, you’re here to die. Bob: I won’t let you hurt this kid. Allen: As long as you die, I’m cool with that. Allen shoots a bolt of electricity at Bob, but Jon gets in the way and takes the bolt of electricity. April and Eva arrive in time to see Jon get hit. Jon falls to the floor. Bob: Why! April races to Jon’s side. April: Jon! Allen: Seems like he died instead of you. April absorbs some of the broken tree nearby and goes into wood form. April punches Allen, then uppercuts him, and also spin kicks him in the face. Allen doesn’t seem phased by this at all. Allen then transforms into Way Big. Allen: Time to stomp the bug you are! Just as Allen lifts his foot up, a flash of green occurs and Jon has transformed into Plasm@. Plasm@ shoots Allen’s other leg and then the fin at the top of his head. Allen screams in pain and then returns to human form and collapses. Plasm@: That is how it’s done. Plasm@ looks at April and reverts to Jon. Jon: Are you okay? April: Yeah. What do we do with this guy? Bob: Sahara Desert Jon: What? Why? Bob: There’s a well there. The Restoration Decord. April: The what? Jon: Legend says it restores the applicant to the factory setting. April: Like when you restore a computer? Bob: Yeah. I’ll take him. Jon: Fair enough. Later on during the evening, Jon and April are at the house siting on the sofa. April: Are you sure that was a good idea? Jon: Well, if not then we’ll see Allen again. April: Yeah. Jon and April turn on the TV and the episode ends. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Jack Marron Eva Bob Wells Villains Allen Marty (First Appearance) Aliens Jon *XLR8 *Echo Echo *Plasm@ Allen *XLR8 *Swampfire *Humungousaur *Shocksquatch *Way Big Trivia *Allen Marty has Jon’s powers including speed, like Barry Allen from the CW show The Flash *Bob Wells is a nod towards Harrison Wells, in the same show as Barry Allen, The Flash. Category:Episodes Category:J:UA Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures